criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bad Outdoors
The Bad Outdoors 'is the thirteenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirteenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-ninth case overall. It takes place in South Africa as the first case of the district. Plot As the plane comes crashing down in Zambia, the team is covered in sand and soot. After everybody gets up, dusts each other off and looks around, Arman points out a big trail of blood leaking from the front of the pool. When chief Alvarez sends Kassim and the player to investigate, they discover the body of pilot Carlos Abernathy, sawed in half by the jet rotor. The investigation begins, the team suspecting co-pilot Melanie Long and Sphinx's doctor Shawn Cheruiyot after assisting them out of the crash, and diamond smuggler Aurora Genovese when told that she's here for another missed opportunity. While Kassim and the player sigh over the plane crash, an elephant suddenly comes charging towards them. Kassim pushes the player out the way as the elephant stops in front of them. Elephant herder Nyota Damaris approaches them and apologizes, saying that the elephant managed to go rogue near the pier ever since a pilot fell into the water a few days ago. Assuming that the pilot is Carlos, the team head there, eventually suspecting Zambian local Kairuki Ahmad. They also learned that Aurora knew the Sphinx's flight plan, but wasn't planning on interfering with the ride. After that, Shawn approached the team, saying that the victim had bigger plans. Shawn informs the duo that Carlos was originally planning on crashing the plane in Zambia for the Heavenly Guard. He overheard him talking to the Wraith in the cockpit, and when confronted, he quickly started to attack Shawn. He pushed him onto the controls which spun them out of control and into the way of a missile sent from Antarctica, ultimately sending the plane to tumble into the sands of Zambia. After helping Shawn grieve, the team builds enough evidence to arrest elephant herder Nyota Damaris for the murder. Nyota shook her head and said that she could not have killed Carlos, saying that she was busy herding elephants the whole time. When Kassim pressured her with clues, she cried, saying that Carlos was another pawn to the queen. When asked what she meant, Nyota says that before Carlos took aviation classes, they were best friends under the Heavenly Guard's rule. They would always play around with Nyota's pet elephant, Mabel. However, when the queen wanted elephant tusks in exchange for currency, Carlos saw this more as an opportunity than anything. He convinced Nyota to go grab something for him from the nearby market, pretending he is sick in bed. Coming back, she found Carlos gone, and Mabel twitching, tusks missing. Horrified, Nyota repeatedly called Carlos, getting no response. Realizing that he forcefully took Mabel's tusks with her dad's chainsaw, she went on and protected the other elephants in Zambia. One day, while feeding the elephants, she saw a plane crash in the middle of the desert. She ran over and saw Carlos, with his back protruding a jet rotor, begging for mercy and help. Nyota started to cry and turned on the jet rotor, seeing Carlos's body split in half. Judge Moreau sentenced the elephant herder to 30 years in prison. After the trial, chief Alvarez approached the player, saying they got a call from Antarctica. They got a call from expedition leader Henri Vagos from Antarctica who seemed panic-stricken. He repetitively apologized, saying that his weapons expert was testing the missile, accidentally firing one out of their station. He requests for the team to dress in a hazmat suit and recover the nuclear vial hidden inside the missile debris. Kassim and the player investigate the plane crash, and discover the vial, luckily unscathed from the crash. After sending it to Burkah, he says that his backup helicopter could run for months with the vial. Kassim asked Henri if they could use it, him accepting it, saying its the least he could do. The duo was also requested by Nyota. She begs that the team saves the elephants from the Heavenly Guard's decadent needs. They investigate around, discovering that something big involving poaching is going to occur for Botswana. The flyer found said that it is for the Heavenly Order, and that the poor citizens of Gaborone have a chance to pleasure royalty. Realizing that there was faded print on the poster, Kassim and the player dust it, discovering that the Wraith will be attending the event. In hopes to catch the Wraith, the team set out to the poaching event in Botswana. Summary Victim * '''Carlos Abernathy (found cut in half) Murder Weapon * Jet Rotor Killer * Nyota Damaris Suspects Profile * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect works out * This suspect eats maize Profile * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect works out Appearance * This suspect wears a brown cap Profile * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect works out * This suspect eats maize Profile * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect works out * This suspect eats maize Appearance * This suspect wears a brown cap Profile * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect works out * This suspect eats maize Appearance * This suspect wears a brown cap Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer works out. *The killer eats maize. *The killer wears a brown cap. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Step Chapter 1 * Investigate Plane Crash Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Badge, Stethoscope; Victim Identified: Carlos Abernathy; Murder Weapon Identified: Jet Rotor) * Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Melanie Long) * Speak to Melanie about the crash. * Examine Stethoscope. (New Suspect: Shawn Cheruiyot) * Talk to Shawn about the crash. (New Crime Scene: Medical Camp) * Investigate Medical Camp. (Clues: Unknown Device, Map) * Examine Map. (New Suspect: Aurora Genovese) * Ask Aurora about her presence in Aurelia. * Examine Unknown Device. (Result: Tracking Device) * Analyze Tracking Device. (6:00:00; Result: The killer is a marksman) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer works out) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See why the elephant ran from Nyota. (Result: Nyota works out; New Crime Scene: Lake Pier) * Investigate Lake Pier. (Clues: Water Bucket, Pilot's Cap, Route Plan) * Examine Water Bucket. (New Suspect: Kairuki Ahmad) * Speak to Kairuki about the victim. (Result: Kairuki works out) * Examine Pilot's Cap. (Result: Yellow Dust) * Examine Route Plan. (Result: Diamond Fragments) * Talk to Aurora about having the route plan. (Result: Aurora is a marksman and works out) * Analyze Yellow Dust. (9:00:00; Result: The killer eats maize; New Crime Scene: Empty Gurneys) * Investigate Empty Gurneys. (Clues: Medical Report, Fur Jacket) * Examine Medical Report. (Tears: Victim's Illness) * Learn about the victim's illness Shawn had diagnosed. (Result: Shawn is a marksman and works out) * Investigate Fur Jacket. (Result: Tears) * Examine Tears. (Result: Melanie's DNA) * Speak to Melanie about crying in the camp. (Result: Melanie works out and eats maize) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Hear Shawn's confession. (New Crime Scene: Fishing Cabin) * Investigate Fishing Cabin. (Clues: Routine Clipboard, Soaked Photo, Spelunking Pack) * Examine Routine Clipboard. (Result: Nyota's Name) * Speak to Nyota about the fishing routine. (Result: Nyota is a marksman and eats maize, Kairuki is a marks man and eats maize) * Examine Soaked Photo. (Result: Melanie and the Victim) * Talk to Melanie about dating the victim. (Result: Melanie is a marksman) * Examine Spelunking Pack. (Result: Diamond Mine) * Confront Aurora about her diamond plna. (Result: Aurora eats maize) * Investigate Kindled Logs. (Clues: Bloody Pilot Cap, Victim's Tie) * Examine Bloody Pilot Cap. (Result: DNA) * Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Brown Fibers) * Analyze Brown Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a brown cap) * Analyze Victim's Tie. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is female) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Crash Landing (1/5). Crash Landing (1/5) * Answer to the Antarctica exploration leader's call. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Plane Crash Site. (Clues: Metal Debris) * Examine Metal Debris. (Result: Nuclear Vial) * Analyze Nuclear Vial. (12:00:00; Result: Fuel) * Ask Henri if they can use the vial. (Reward: Hazmat Suit) * Talk to Nyota about her pleas. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Lake Pier. (Clues: Poaching Flyer) * Examine Poaching Flyer. (Result: Wraith's Presence) * Ask Shawn if he knows anything about the poaching event. * Investigate Medical Camp. (Result: Calendar) * Examine Calendar. (Result: Annual Poaching Event Location) * Move on to a new case now! =